Road to Redemption
by VoyagerG
Summary: (Continued after the events in the Season 3 eps. "Roads Not Taken") Superboy returns to his home dimension. His counterpart is left to pick up the pieces of the shattered dark world he'd ushered in after meting out brutal justice on Lex Luthor. His road to redemption has to start somewhere. There's love and hope, but the grand solution is not always that simple.


**The Road to Redemption**

**Capital City (Dark World)**

Lana Lang heard the commotion but was too fatigued to move from her comfortable spot in the doorway. The mobs were at it again; only this time cheered a familiar name. His image came to mind, and the scene of his death, and she trembled.

_"Lex! Lex! Lex! Lex! Lex!"_

Was this another memorial rally gone sour? Not everyone cared that the evil scientist had met his demise, but they never dared voice an opinion. More people turned against Superboy, and the opposing sides often clashed in violent brawls.

Lana coughed and rubbed her arms and legs. She needed to ditch the ragged skirt and find pants soon. Winters in Capital City, Florida, still dropped to the 40's overnight when the world was sane. But Nuclear Winter had settled in, ushering in persistent cold and darkness.

Her foot hit a cardboard box hidden in the shadows. Tears sprang to her eyes as she rummaged through it. Inside were toiletries, bottled water, and pre-packaged foods. She had enough supplies for the month or more if she conserved. She dug to the bottom and found a small, heart-shaped chocolate box – a rare commodity these days.

Every month he'd leave supplies for her, but he'd never face her.

_"Superboy … was that him? He was so confused, though. Like he didn't belong here."_ Lana thought about the young man in the red and blue suit who'd found her asking for spare change earlier. He was lost, and very sad for her condition, but he denied killing Lex Luthor.

_"The portal Dr. Winger was working on before everything went to hell… did that Superboy come from another dimension? Why is he here?"_ She wondered.

_"I wasn't very nice to him. He was only trying to find out where he was."_ She lamented as she tore into a can of tuna and ate greedily. She'd told him to shut-up with his questions and go to the cemetery to find Lex's grave.

That wasn't _her_ Superboy. He wasn't the one who'd wailed over the bodies of the dead children and, in a fit of pure rage and grief, sliced Luthor in half with his heat vision. Lana ignored her nausea, thinking about that awful day and finished up her meal. She hadn't eaten for nearly two days.

**Capital City (Before the fall)**

A year earlier, Lex Luthor, a known murderer, and kooky scientist had successfully robbed a bank vault with a robotic device he'd invented. Knowing he was bound to be caught red-handed, he grabbed two children and dragged them to his get-away vehicle. Instead of driving, he remotely started the car and sent it racing into traffic.

Superboy arrived, and Lex warned that he could waste time and apprehend him or save the children. Superboy flew after the speeding car. To Lex's surprise, his remote malfunctioned, and the car exploded into flames on the highway without warning.

Superboy stopped the car to protect other drivers swerving on the road and blew the flames out as fast as possible. One six-year-old child survived just a few minutes while Superboy gently expelled cold breath over his burned little body to offer some relief. The child died against his chest, happy to see his hero.

Lana and Matt Ritter had raced from work at the _Bureau of Extra-Normal Matters_ in time to see Lex begging for his life. He babbled in fear, insisting that wasn't supposed to happen.

"It's time you served _real_ justice, Luthor!" Superboy shouted enraged.

"No! No! Please, please, I didn't mean to kill them. I swear it!"

"But you did, Luthor! How many more people have to die because of you? You'll never stop! This is the last time!"

"Superboy, no! The police are here! Don't do it! Don't!" Lana screamed.

"NEVER AGAIN, LUTHOR!"

Superboy's eyes glowed red, and Lex howled in pain as intense heat lasers spliced down his face.

Brain matter, guts, and organs spilled out of Lex in perfect halves and sizzled on the sidewalk. Eyewitnesses puked and ran for their lives, thinking Superboy would turn on them next. Cops reluctantly fired at Superboy to no avail.

Lana trembled and fell to her knees while Matt held her steady in disgusted shock. Superboy had gone too far. Superboy screamed in anguish flew away from the scene. When he came back later to find Lana, he couldn't even look her in the eye. There were no excuses for his actions. He simply asked for her forgiveness, insisted that he wasn't a cold-hearted killer, and took off into the night.

Lex's harsh demise was caught on live TV and replayed throughout the world for months, inciting violent protests and riots. Despite the horrific events that shook her faith in him, Lana was still on Superboy's side. She said exactly that to reporters and soon feared for her life when a public anti-Superboy group took power. They singled her out and investigated her. She'd never stopped believing in Superboy's goodness, but he'd left her behind.

Like many Government agencies, The Bureau shut down. Lana eventually took to the streets with thousands of others. Nobody wanted to hire Superboy's lover, fearing retaliation as the anti-Superboy movement grew to fascist levels. Clark Kent had left for the family farm. He phoned Lana and told her he couldn't bear to be in the city anymore. He'd abandoned her too.

_"How did we all come to this? The world thrived before Superboy, when did everything fall apart?" _Lana's questions were useless, and her memories were painful.

**~Oo~**

Months after Lex's death, his girlfriend Darla had a psychotic break. She escaped the asylum and tried to take revenge by kidnapping Lana. It was the only way she knew how to draw Superboy out. Darla detonated Lex's nuclear warhead hidden in an abandoned NASA warehouse in Cape Canaveral. Superboy raced in and blocked the bullets before Lana was shot in the chest.

Darla turned the gun on herself. "Hurts, doesn't it? Losing someone you love unexpectedly."

"Darla, please. Don't shoot. Think rationally." Superboy implored her.

"_Rationally?_ What a joke! Did you think _rationally _when you cut my man in half? You destroyed me! My Lex is dead from you, you monster! I'm gonna ruin this world, and you'll take all the blame!" Darla screeched.

"Put the gun down, Darla! You don't want to do this." Superboy warned.

"Oh, yes, I do! You ended my world. I'm gonna end yours!" Darla pulled the trigger under her chin and collapsed.

Lana screamed as the ground beneath them rumbled. Superboy flew her as far away as possible. He kissed her for the last time and told her to keep running.

Superboy had just enough time to fly the mega-ton bomb out of earth's orbit. The explosion permanently crippled more than half the planet's communication systems and blanketed the United States and other parts of the world in a Nuclear winter. Superboy, depleted of vital energy, crash-landed on the Kent farm and stayed there to recover in full.

In the following year, the World Leaders blamed each other and Superboy for the negative domino effect on society. The in-fighting triggered civil unrest and nearly led to World War Three. Whole nations suffered economic collapse worse than The Great Depression.

**~Oo~**

Lana put the supplies in her knapsack. She knew she would lose her spot in the doorway, but she'd find another place. She always did. Lana often felt safer on the streets than in the shelters. One night she was assaulted, but a man clad in black leather and shades crashed through the window and pummeled her attackers. He broke their ribs and hands and sent them limping away in tears. It was Superboy, as she'd never seen him before.

He'd looked her over quickly because she'd sustained a few cuts and bruises. He never said a word and flew out the window. A half-hour later, she found a box with some food and medical supplies left on her cot. Lana felt watched and protected from afar ever since and received ample rations. Still, she never saw him again despite searching everywhere.

The mobs on the street quieted down for a speech. Lana's blood ran cold at a familiar voice.

"No … it can't be him! He has to be a _different_ Lex Luthor!" Now she understood why the other Superboy had appeared.

The poised man on stage with a dark suit and red carnation shouted and pumped his fists, invigorating the crowds like an Evangelical Preacher on crack. He had the same vicious, rubbery face, but was a far cry from the bald, mad scientist she'd known. This one spoke with eloquent words, making promises of a new, world order under his leadership. The crowds went wild, creating the 'L' symbol with their thumbs and forefingers.

_"Would it be so bad if this Lex took control? He wants power and prestige, maybe he could get society back together again …"_

Lana wanted to slap herself for thinking that. She'd rather die than live in Luthor's world. This man was an outright liar. That's what the 'L' really stood for. Liar. Loser. Leech. Why couldn't anyone see that? Those who voiced dissent were usually silenced in one way or another. Lex claimed an imposter was killed. He'd stayed in hiding until the world opened their eyes to see that Superboy was a "spineless, murderous, vicious, hypocrite!" Yet, in the same breath, he claimed to love him and look up to him.

Lana was disgusted. She hoped wherever the other Superboy was, he'd get rid of this man once and for all.

The speech finished, and Lex bounded off the stage, high-fiving random supporters and smiling like a demon. He hurried back into his warehouse headquarters behind the platform. Lana couldn't help herself. She searched for a way to sneak in.

**The Bureau of Extra-Normal Matters (Dark World)**

_"Remember, you said you know what's inside of me? Well, I know what's in your heart too."_

The words of his alter-dimensional twin in the noble red and blue suit played over in his mind. He was so hopeful and optimistic it was like a sugar rush. But he was naive. How could this world trust him again after he'd committed such a brutal murder? _Fear_ and _hate _him is more like it. He'd seen what happened to the other Superboy outside earlier. The angry mobs didn't care that he had powers and was invulnerable, they beat on him anyway. And the good-hearted hero just took it and flew off. He never fought back.

"He sure knows how to control his temper. If it were me, some of those guys would be through a wall right now. Maybe _this _world needs that kind of force? Someone tougher to get it back in shape, but … _forget it! _I told him the hero stuff's outdated." He grumbled as he stared out the large window overlooking the decaying city.

Yet there they were, clogging up the streets. Luthor's leeches, praising the imposter with hand-signs and full allegiance. They'd chosen to forget that the mad scientist had murdered many people over the years, starting with his own parents. It made his blood boil.

"Who cares? My days in that suit are over. But if Lex Luthor is … "

He honed in on Lex's whereabouts with his super-hearing.

"Damn! The other Superboy! He's in trouble!"

On instinct, he did a hyper-spin and found himself wearing the super suit for the first time in two years. He rolled his eyes, but he didn't change back. The fuse inside him was lit. He flew toward the giant warehouse at the edge of the city, where Dr. Winger housed his secret portal invention.

Redemption had to start now.

Lana found a back warehouse entrance unlocked and slipped inside a dark hallway. Swirls of blue and white light suddenly emanated from an open passage at the end of the hall. Wicked laughter and familiar groans of pain stabbed her to the heart.

_"No! Superboy! They have Kryptonite!"_

She had to hold back and not rush in. What could she hope to do? She barely had the strength to run, let alone fight off two men. She slid along the wall until she had a view inside. Lex was trying to kill the Superboy she'd met earlier.

"_Please, please get away, Superboy_. _Get back to your dimension._" Lana prayed silently.

"You know you _keep_ underestimating me, Superboy!" Lex said fiendishly.

He tossed a sizable kryptonite rock to Dr. Winger. They tag-teamed, forcing Superboy to crawl up the steps and jump through the portal before he died from exposure. Lana nearly cheered with relief. She had to get the green rocks away from Lex.

"Luthor, you're my man." Winger cackled.

"_Ha!_ Just out of curiosity, where exactly did he go?" Lex asked.

"_Heh, heh, _there's a lotta _weird_ places out there."

Lana saw her chance when the men locked the Kryptonite in a lead box and walked away from the portal to discuss Dr. Winger's work. Lex was desperate to destroy the machine, so there was no chance of him getting caught and sent back to his world. He made empty promises to give Winger a billion-dollar budget and start anew. Lana crawled in as quietly as she could near the table.

Lex took Winger's hand-held portal remote and raised it over his head to smash it. Superboy appeared out of the shadows and grabbed hold of the device. Lex couldn't move a muscle as Superboy eased it from his grip. Lana had just gotten her hand on the box but then quickly crouched under the table. This was absolutely _her _Superboy.

"I thought I got rid of you?" Lex said carefully.

"Wrong one," Superboy smirked.

"Which one are _you_?"

"The one who _killed_ you."

Lex and Winger backed away from him. Lana had to take a chance before they went for the Kryptonite again. She tugged the heavy box off the table, knocking over bits and bobs. Everyone faced her, and she cowered against a wall, holding on to it for dear life.

"Lana, get out of here, it's not safe!" Superboy warned. He hesitated to approach her, considering the pain she'd gone through. She might've hoped to use the Kryptonite on him herself.

Lana trembled when he dared to inch closer, and his heart sank. She was still afraid of him.

"It's okay, Lana. I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you." He assured her.

"I know that, Superboy. All you've done is protect me, even when I'm like this." Lana gazed at him with those crystal-blue starry eyes that often graced his better dreams. He saw no hatred or anger, only concern, and love.

She broke their moment and glared at Lex. "You're not getting this back! You're an imposter! I know you're from another world! Superboy, I'll get rid of it for you!"

Tears ran down her face, and Superboy's heart went out to her. He hated to see the woman he loved in this condition.

"You shouldn't have come, Lana. They'd have killed you."

"I'm already half dead." She stared venomously at the Luthor and Winger. "I had to know what was going on. I saw the other Superboy. He found me in the alley and …" She looked down, ashamed. "I told him about Lex Luthor's death."

Lex managed to sidle close to her. "_Lana Lang!_ You look worse for wear!" He sniffed dramatically and gagged.

"_Woof! _I've smelled zoos better than you. I think it's time to change the perfume, sweetie."

Lana spat on him.

Lex gritted his teeth and lunged for her throat. "You're a piece of filth! Is this how your big hero takes care of you?"

Lana gasped for air but refused to drop the box. Superboy dashed before her and yanked Lex's hands from her throat so fast that Lex fell backward, and his toupee flew off. Winger picked it up and dusted it off. Lex grabbed it, embarrassed, and plopped the hair back on his head.

A surge of hatred gnawed at Superboy. He'd be doing his counterpart a favor by getting rid of this Luthor too. His body tensed. Winger yelped and ducked for cover, and Lex shook on the floor and held out his bruised hands.

"No! Turn it down! Please don't laser me!"

Superboy looked away fast, and the heat he'd built up in his eyes zapped one of Winger's devices. It caught fire, and he blew it out.

Lana gripped Superboy's arm. "No! Don't do it again. He's not worth it, and he never was. This Lex Luthor is not _your_ problem. You have a _good_ heart, and you care so deeply."

Superboy hung his head, trying to abate his anger. "I ruined everything. I'm nothing but a murderer!"

Lana tightened her grip. "You yearned so much for justice that it drove you to kill Lex in anger. We all have wicked thoughts at some point. He deserved to die. How many times did he escape the death penalty? It just … it just didn't happen by the law."

Lana stood in front of him, pleading. "I know a part of you died that day too. And me. The whole world! We have to heal from this. But we need your help. Please …come back to us."

Superboy's temper calmed, and he pulled Lana close. She shied away, thinking of Lex's words and how dirty she'd become. Superboy didn't care. He stroked her face and neck, where Lex dared to harm her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I want to come back. I _need_ to. I can't deny who I am." He swallowed down tears.

"We _will_ fix this." She whispered. "Go. Help the other Superboy. I'll make sure the Kryptonite is long gone. Will you seal the box?"

Superboy took it and welded the lead tight. He cooled it down and handed it back. "Be careful out there, Lana."

Lana nodded. She secured the box under her arm and rushed out.

Superboy gripped Lex by his collar. He dragged him across the room, grabbed Winger by his big, curly mane of hair, and tossed him behind Lex. He took tensile cables and tied them back to back at super speed.

"_Owww! _Easy there,_ killer._ You know, I saw the disgusting footage of my murder. Maybe you should've gone into laser surgery." Lex growled.

Inside, Lex's stomach churned, and his heart pattered like a frightened animal. It'd left him a strange, yet enticing feeling to witness his own gruesome demise. With his leaner, meaner face, and hooded eyes marred by dark shadows of hopelessness, this Superboy was not the upright superhero he knew. This one wouldn't hesitate to split him open again.

But Lex could never help himself when it came to goading the boy of steel.

"Thank goodness for Lana interfering as usual… You know, I think you should at least help your girlfriend find a bath … You _might_ wanna disinfect from all her cooties." Lex sneered.

Superboy ignored him as he set the hand-held portal.

This one's quite the conversationalist, huh, Winger?" Lex nudged the scientist in the ribs. Winger only nodded and kept his head down. He knew he'd made an enormous mistake teaming up with Luthor.

Superboy wadded a ball of paper and set it aflame. He gripped Lex's cheeks, forcing his mouth open. "Say _one more word_ about Lana … the only filth in here is you two! Maybe if I shove this down your throat, you'll _shut up_."

The flames rose higher and licked Superboy's hands.

"Well?"

Lex's words garbled. "No! No! No! No! Noooo! I'll be quiet. _I promissshhh!_"

Superboy shoved Lex's head back. He blew out the paper and wiped the ashes on Lex's shirt. He patted his shoulder.

"_Good. _For once, we understand each other, you diseased maniac." He yanked on the cables, drawing the villains closer. "These will hold until I come back, and then you're out of here."

Superboy disappeared in a flash of white energy, and Lex and Winger struggled with the binds. Somehow the more they fidgeted, the tighter they became. They argued and sniped at each other.

"Will you shut up and try to undo my wrist?" Lex demanded.

Both Superboys returned unscathed through the portal within minutes.

"Change of heart?" The other Superboy asked.

"No, the same heart that was there all along."

"Maybe you _will_ turn things around."

Superboy cocked his eyebrow with a half-hearted smile. He marched to Lex and Winger and tore off the cables.

"Maybe. Here's a present for starters." He tossed Lex into Superboy's arms.

"We're going home, Lex." Superboy gloated.

Lex stared terrified at the portal. "No way! I'm not going in that thing!"

"Yes, you are!"

Winger shouted across the room. "Look! The portal!"

A massive ball of Kryptonite fire hurtled through the swirling funnel – the remnants of a deadly explosion created by Lana, a freedom fighter in a totalitarian world run by an evil Sovereign Superboy.

"I must've transported the explosion back too! Here!"

Superboy tossed the hand-held remote to his counterpart.

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. GO!"

Lex screamed protests as they disappeared.

The flaming ball reached the edge of the gateway. Painful Kryptonite rays blasted over Superboy and knocked him down. Still, he gripped Winger and flew up, bashing through the roof and out of range of the explosion. Superboy kept tight hold of the scientist even as his strength gave out, and he whirled down like a falling leaf into an open field. Winger sprained his wrist on the rough landing.

"Thanks for ruining everything again, Superboy! My life's work is gone! This is not over! Just you wait and see!"

Winger shook himself out of Superboy's weakened grasp. He kicked him twice in his side and ran away.

"Crap, now I sprained my ankle too!" He whined in the distance.

Superboy lay spent on the grass and gazed at the deep purple sky filling with storm clouds. The danger had passed, and the Kryptonite's damaging effects gradually withdrew from his system. His bruised ribs healed quickly, and he rose in the air. He needed to find Lana.

**Capital City Cemetery (Dark World)**

Lana was exhausted, but she trudged up to Lex Luthor's big gravestone with the eternal flame and spit on it.

"Keep resting in pieces, Lex!"

Weeping, Lana dropped to her knees. Using a sharp rock and rusted spoon in her bag, she dug and clawed a hole wide and deep enough to hide the lead box. When she finally stamped down the last patch of dirt over the refilled hole, she rolled onto her back and gazed at the sky.

There were times she'd wanted to snap like Darla and end her own life. But she was always reminded of hope, the kind Superboy believed in, and how he assured her that goodness and love will prevail no matter how long it took. She wouldn't allow herself to give up.

Lana resolved in her heart that Superboy still believed it too, he'd just lost his way. It looked like he was ready to fight again. She vowed to help him. Just when she thought he'd abandoned her for good, he came back. For Superboy to have found her in that particular shelter, he had to have watched over her all along. She knew that now.

Thunder rumbled, and lightning flashed. Heavy, cleansing rain fell, and Lana closed her eyes.

Their world had gone too far off the deep end. Even if the people of the earth never trusted Superboy again, they still had to take accountability for their madness. Her mind raced, but exhaustion won out, and she fell fast asleep.

**Capital City (Original Dimension)**

Superboy saw to it that Lex and Darla were back in high-security prison cells that very night. Doctor Winger was furious and distraught that his portal had been vandalized and blown up. Nothing was to be done but rebuild it more durable and stabler. However, Superboy was not on his list of favorite people.

Superboy met Lana on the beach and started a small bonfire with his heat vision while she spread a blanket. They sat on opposite ends and talked for a while about the events in the other dimensions. It amazed her to know they had counterparts in trillions of different universes. She could only imagine the possibilities.

Lana was excited at the prospect that _she_ could even be a superhero in one of them. She flicked sand on Superboy when he laughed at the idea, but he admitted it was something he'd love to see. They recalled the time she was possessed by an ocean entity that gave her powers. It'd been a scary moment when Lana's life ebbed, but her willpower and love for Superboy pulled her through, and the love-sick entity left her body to rejoin her lost mate.

Lana paced, unable to shake off the freezer chill despite her jacket. Superboy strengthened the bonfire and led her back. He sat close and enveloped her with part of his cape. She tentatively rested her head on his shoulder, and Superboy leaned his head against hers as they watched the waves glide up and down the shoreline.

"Thank you, Superboy. That's much better. The freezer Darla locked me in was awful."

"Anytime, Lana. I should've done it sooner."

"It's okay. I almost can't believe everything you've seen, Superboy. Entire worlds exist out there. Good Lex, bad Lex … _me_, a freedom fighter against an Evil Dictator version of _you_? That's so crazy."

Lana shuddered to even consider harming Superboy, the man she loved more than life itself. But that Lana's love was twisted to pure hatred. She looked up at him with sadness.

"And then there's the one who lost his way. I can't stop thinking about him_._ Haven't we all just wanted to kill Lex Luthor at some point?" Lana sighed.

Superboy looked down unsettled but didn't answer.

Lana understood. "I know it's something you'd never do, Superboy, and I would never want you to. Your good nature is too powerful for that. You said there's still a chance for him to turn things around. What if … "

Lana was struck with a fantastic thought and jumped up excited, startling him.

"Lana, are you okay?"

"Time-travel! Superboy, remember how you and Professor Peterson saved Hector Hornsby by sending him back to the Wright Brothers? Can't_ that_ Superboy time-travel to the moment Lex robs the bank and stop him before he kills the children and makes a mistake that will change that entire world?"

Superboy's eyes lit up. Altering the past might be the only chance for that world's survival. The Time Machine, which was the late Dr. Zugar's invention, was improved upon by Professor Peterson and safely tucked away in a hidden location. Superboy had insisted on using it to take Hector to a time-zone with very low, if any, microwaves in the air. Not long after that, the elderly Dr. Zugar fell gravely ill, and Peterson decommissioned future Time-Zone projects. There were too many variables that could threaten the universe if the time-machine fell into the wrong hands.

Superboy stood up. He held her shoulders excited. "That's an amazing idea! It could work. Then that horrible world will disappear."

"Exactly! Will you do it? Can you try?"

Superboy felt a surge of joy and hope. He lifted Lana and spun her in the air. She laughed as he lowered her down and swept her in a hug.

"Of course, I'll try. Thank you, Lana."

Lana grinned. "Superboy, I wish my arms were long enough."

"For what?"

"So I can_ pat myself_ on the back!" Lana joked, and Superboy chuckled. "Now I'm ready to go home and snuggle under the covers with an electric blanket and some hot cocoa. I never thought I'd say _that_ in Florida. Mr. Jackson gave me the day off tomorrow."

Lana tapped her forehead. "Oh no, I need to call Clark! He has no idea what happened. He must be so worried, you said he got the ransom note from Darla."

He briefly thought of Lana in the other world – cold, frightened, and living on the streets alone. He hoped that Superboy would find her again and vowed to never let that happen to _his_ Lana.

"I can fill Clark in, don't worry. Sounds like you have a cozy plan. You just get plenty of rest. Tomorrow I'll visit the Professor."

Superboy took Lana's hand and gently held her waist.

"Are you ready to fly?"

"With you? _Always_."

**Smallville, Kansas (Dark World)**

Lana awoke to the delicious smells and relaxing sounds of sizzling bacon, eggs, and coffee brewing in the kettle. She hadn't felt this comfortable in a long time and was laid out on a big worn couch with a quilt and hot water bottles. Lana peeked under the covers. Her raggedy clothing was gone, and she had on a Shuster University sweater and sweatpants. She sat up a little frightened, remembering that she'd fallen asleep in the cemetery. The familiar house looked run-down but warm and cozy. She had a coughing fit and reached for a glass of water on the end table alongside her.

Clark Kent, dressed in plaid and denim, stared at her concerned and passed her the water.

"Lana, you're awake! Superboy brought you here, you were running a high fever and chills. Ma bathed you and changed your clothes … and … whatever else a woman does, I guess …" He said shyly. "You were so out of it you barely woke up for two days."

She nodded and vaguely remembered a warm, sudsy shower, being hoisted around and dressed, and sipping lots of fluids and soup. She hadn't felt this clean in a long time.

"Your fever finally broke. The cough will take some time."

Her eyes shined tearfully. "Clark is … is it really you?"

He sat alongside her. "Yes. And I'm thrilled to see you."

Lana tossed off the blanket and leaned into him for a crushing hug. "Me too! I should be so angry! You left me, Clark. Everybody left me." She sobbed against his chest, and Clark brushed his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry, Lana. It was a crazy time for all of us. Ma and Pa … the farm was failing, so was Pa's health, heart troubles set in fast. They barely made ends meet and didn't have enough for the medical bills. Simple meds went on the black market. Pa died a few months ago and … "

Lana pulled away, stunned. Fresh tears fell. "_What?_ Oh, my God. Not Mr. Kent! I'm sorry, Clark. I'm sorry for being selfish. I didn't even think … "

Clark shushed her and kissed her head. "Don't beat yourself up. You had it very rough. I panicked because I stopped hearing from you when the phone service was finally restored. The last time I saw Superboy, I told him to always look out for you. He promised he would."

Lana wiped her eyes and coughed. "He did, Clark. He took care of me in his own way. He kept me alive out there with the necessities I needed."

Martha Kent came into the living room to announce breakfast. She looked frail in a threadbare country dress, her hair had turned stark white. Lana went up to her, and they shared a long hug. "Martha, thank you for everything. I'm sorry about Jonathan. He was like a father to me all these years."

Martha smiled and led her to the table. "I know. He loved you, Lana. But don't mind that now, you need strength, sweetheart. Superboy told us what's happening in Capital City. It broke my heart when I thought of you."

Clark pulled out chairs for them. "Ma's tough. She demanded Superboy get his "fool act together" and bring you here. Lana, we can't force you to stay, but … this is your home now if you want to."

Lana smiled. She'd never felt the love of the Kent family more fully. She had no idea about the whereabouts of her own parents. Her mother had accompanied her father to Egypt for a month-long excursion and archeological dig. Not long after, the airlines went bust. She didn't want them to go. With all that was happening, nobody cared about dusty relics anymore. Now they were stuck in a foreign country with little to no communication.

Lana's mouth watered over her plateful of eggs and bacon, and she buttered her toast. Martha patted her arm.

"Dig in, dear. We have enough. Clark's been fantastic with getting the farm back in order, even if it's just to feed ourselves. Frankly, we're doing better than most and help out the town when we can. Smallville really came together through this, we all support each other, and so far, we've survived. Except for my Jonathan."

Clark squeezed his mother's hand until her grief passed. She opened her eyes and looked resolutely at them.

"Kansas is practically one big ghost town now. Everyone's running to the cities to try their luck. I think they should stay put. The cities are like war-zones."

"The grass isn't greener, Martha. They'll suffer even more. The crime's outrageous, people live in squalor. Only the rich hole up in their skyscrapers and can still afford a little luxury." Lana said bitterly.

"That's always the way. Washington's barely running with half staff." Martha sighed. "Clark's thinking of looking for extra work outside of Smallville. But he doesn't want me to be alone. Do you think you could stay on awhile?"

Lana gazed at them. "Absolutely, Martha. I'll help you. I have nothing out there. So many times I wanted to give up, but I thought of my friends … the people I loved … I thought of hope and freedom, and how one day we'd have it again. Now that Superboy's back, I know we will."

Martha peered at Clark, astonished. Her eyes shimmered with hope and pride. "Superboy returned?"

Clark nodded resolutely. "Sort of. He made a decision to do all he can to clean up this world."

Clark bit his lip and gazed at Lana. It was now or never. "We … I … I love you too, Lana, there's so much I have to tell you. I know it's sudden, but maybe together … if you can accept it … maybe we…"

Clark's confession was cut off by a loud swoosh of electromagnetic energy that only he heard. He glanced out the window and scanned the fields. Superboy stood among the corn holding two devices. He glared at the farm with a pained expression.

"Clark? What were you going to ask?"

Clark smiled and rose fast. "Umm, we'll talk about that in private … I forgot I need to check something important in the barn. You ladies enjoy breakfast. I'll be right back."

Clark hurried out the house, and Martha gave Lana a wane smile. "Same Clark, isn't he? Always running off to help or do some errand."

Lana sipped her orange juice and giggled. "Reminds me of someone else."

"Superboy?"

"Yeah. It's funny, for years I wondered if they were the same person. I mean, sometimes It's like I see it, but then I don't know. I must be going crazy."

"But you're not, dear. Lana, we both know what Clark wanted. How do you feel about him?"

Lana looked down bashful. "Clark … he's terrific, Martha. My best friend, but…

"You love Superboy," Martha said gently.

Lana stared at her sadly. There were times when she'd felt greedy in her love for both of them. As if they were two sides of the same coin. "I do, but I know that it's probably an impossible dream for us."

Martha poured Lana more juice. "Life is funny, Lana. Nothing is ever how it seems. It may not be as impossible as you think."

**~Oo~**

Clark ran at high speed to meet Superboy in the middle of the cornfields, they were obscured from view.

"You're back. What happened?"

"Lex and Darla are in jail, and my Lana's safe, just nursing a cold from the freezer Darla locked her in."

"That bimbo!_ Ehh _sorry. Sometimes I think of Darla, and I feel terrible. She killed herself after she set off Lex's nuclear bomb. She had it in her to be a good woman. But she was too obsessed with Lex and went along with his crimes."

Superboy shook his head. "That's awful. Our Darla's not much different. I didn't know about the nuclear bomb. No wonder things went haywire."

"There's a lot you don't know. Keep that in mind. One day, your Lex might decide to use it. But that's not why you're here, is it?"

"Lana had a great idea and begged me to come back."

Clark's face brightened up. "How is … I mean, what's your Lana like?"

Superboy smiled. "The same as yours, I'm guessing. Stubborn, willful, temperamental … but kind, intelligent, and so beautiful."

Clark put his thumbs up. "That's her in a nutshell. Lana's with me, _err _… _Clark _… for now. She helped save my life by getting rid of Lex's Kryptonite. I know you saw her living on the streets. Don't worry. She's under my protection now."

"Can I trust you on that?"

Clark had to laugh at his straightforwardness. "If you can't trust yourself, who can you trust? Yes. You can. We nursed her back to health, and she's having breakfast with Ma right now. So, what are you holding?"

Superboy showed him a small, rectangular remote. "Remember this?"

"It doesn't look familiar. What is it? Another portal device? I'm about done with those."

"No, it's not that. Did Professor Peterson ever finish Dr. Zugar's work at the Segal Institute?"

"The Time machine? No, funding was cut, and the whole institute closed down, along with Shuster University. They dismantled it for parts."

"What about Hector Hornsby? Microboy?"

Clark's expression soured. "That guy? Sad to say, he committed suicide. Hector fooled around too much with microwaves. After I saved Lana, he went home and cooked himself from the inside out. His mother found him the next day and had to be committed to an asylum. He really was a Romeo."

Superboy cringed. "Poor Hector."

"I know. It was sad, but I was also upset. Lana felt guilty and depressed for a long time, but it wasn't even her fault. He was obsessed with her. What does this have to do with time-travel?"

"In my world, Professor Peterson made upgrades on Zugar's machine. We used Hector as his first test subject, and I took him back to 1903 and the Wright Brothers. He lived out the rest of his life peacefully without microwave interference killing him. I discovered he played a part in the airplane's invention and joined Thomas Edison's dream team for a while."

Clark cracked a smile. "That's amazing. I just sent him home to think about what he'd done wrong. He wanted Lana to die with him, remember? I wasn't having that."

Superboy sighed. "I remember. I knocked him out for that one. But he was sick. He needed help."

Clark folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "No matter how terrible they are, you never give up hope, do you?"

"That's right. And I'm not giving up on you or this dimension." Superboy put the device in Clark's hand.

"This is the remote time machine. You're going to take it back to the scene of the bank robbery and stop Lex Luthor. You're going to save your world."

Clark stepped back, visibly shaken. "What? Do you know what that even means?"

"Yes. It means this world could …"

"_Disappear! _Everybody and everything … gone!" Clark snarled.

"That's the point, Clark! You'll be saving everyone from needless suffering, Lana …Ma …_Pa …_"

Superboy's heart hurt, he'd seen his father's gravestone not far from the house. "Think of the children in the car. In my world, they died at the hospital a day later because it crashed before I could reach it."

Clark hung his head, and tears trickled down. "Here the car malfunctioned because of Luthor's crazy invention and went up in flames! The little one died in my arms. He was in so much pain, yet still happy to see me, his hero. How many people have died since then? Some hero I am!"

Superboy gripped his shoulder. "Don't do this to yourself. I wasn't able to prevent it either. But you _can_ fix it now! No one will remember this world once you do. It'll be wiped out of existence." Superboy insisted.

Clark shoved the device back in his hands and glared at him. "Is it that simple for you? Did you use the time machine when the kids died? Or any other time when a life was lost? _No._ Because you know people die every day no matter how great the world is or whether Superboy's around or not. There's no quick solution or easy-out. We're the same person, but who's to say I won't be tempted to kill another criminal? Back at Winger's lab, I almost killed_ your_ Luthor!"

Superboy was taken aback. "Really?"

"Yes! Lana helped me stay calm. But he didn't stop needling me and insulting her. Before I came to get you, I wanted to burn his face right off … _argh!_" Clark tugged at his hair, frustrated. "No, Superboy. I won't do it."

"Why? I think you're making a big mistake." Superboy said sternly.

"It's not just about me. The governments have a lot to answer for letting things get out of control like this. In your world, wars, disasters, and injustices happen all the time around you, and the planet doesn't crumble. Society keeps moving ahead and improving despite setbacks. Why is that? Why is my universe stagnant? _This_ world needs to wake up and help themselves with or without me!"

"But Clark, it doesn't have to be like _this!_"

Clark stood his ground and shook his head. "You came a long way. I appreciate that. But I need to solve the problems here and now. I'm willing to. I can help them get back on their feet, I plan to get rid of the nukes! I can plant gardens and farms all over the world, clean up the oceans, anything, and _maybe_ they'll learn to trust me again. But I can never take back what I did to Luthor. Or expect that it won't happen again."

Clark tossed up his hands. "Let's face it, Superboy. In this universe, I've become the _Anti-hero_. I don't follow all the rules, I have a temper, and my sense of justice is harsher, and I'm learning to accept that."

Superboy was dumbfounded over his answer. He could just hear Lana telling him not to listen and go back in time himself and change it because this Superboy would never know. But was that the best thing to do? Clark made solid points he hadn't even considered. How far was too far when it came to his involvement in the affairs of the world? Any world?

Superboy sighed. He was arguing with himself and getting nowhere, so he adjusted his Dimensional Portal device. "Okay. I see your point. Maybe it's not right to meddle in the past. Peterson and Zugar warned me. And Winger's theory is real. No matter what we do, no matter what decisions we make, an entirely new universe gets created."

Superboy paced, wishing he had an upright Dr. Winger or Professor Peterson to make sense of it all. But he finally understood. "Who's to say that if you go back and change the past, instead of fixing _your_ world, you simply create a new one? You still have to come back here, and the Superboy at the bank goes on with his life in _his_ world. It'd be creating parallel time zones."

"Or, I change it, and something _worse_ happens. Now you're thinking like me. All these universes, including mine, have the right to exist just like any other, regardless of our intervention. So go back to yours, Superboy. They need you."

"And what do I tell Lana? She was so happy about the idea."

Clark shrugged. "You tell her, this universe is_ saved_. And thank her."

Superboy tossed the time-travel device on the dried-up corn stalks between them.

"I'm still leaving this here. It's entirely up to you now because I won't be back, and I may never know your decision. But whatever choice you make, I trust you'll do all you can to help. Because I know _me_, and I know my heart's always in the right place … well, except for Sovereign."

Clark shrugged. "But even he stood by his flawed principles of justice, I suppose. You can count on my heart, Superboy. We'll manage. I'll make sure of it."

Superboy forced a smile. "I wish you the best, Clark." He pressed the activator and disappeared in a flash of light.

**~Oo~**

Clark picked up the time travel remote and stared dully at the buttons. He was tempted to destroy it, but then pocketed it for safe-keeping. If he found there was no hope left, he'd consider using it. Lex Luthor was gone for good in his world, but there would always be someone rising to cause evil, and now he'd be ready for them.

Lana called him in the distance, and he ran at hyper speed to the edge of the cornfield, then tossed himself out clumsily, dusting off corn tassels and leaves.

"Lana! Hey, sorry, I thought we had an intruder. It was just a stray dog. Then I wound up getting lost on my own farm. Can you believe it?"

Lana laughed and rolled her eyes. "Of you, Clark? _Absolutely_."

"_Ouch. _That stings."

"You know how honest I am."

Clark took her hand. "Yes, and it's brutal. Speaking of honesty, I need to tell you something, and it's not easy to say. I don't know how you'll feel about me afterward."

Lana tightened her grip in his hand. "Clark, I thought I had nothing left to lose in this world. It's not true. So I'll be damned if I let myself lose you now. Besides, If you're going to tell me what I think it is …"

Lana took a deep breath and walked ahead of him. "I figured it out."

"Lana, I just …"

She swung around. "Clark, I love you. I'm staying here with you and Martha, and we'll stick together no matter what. You have a lot of work ahead of you."

Clark let out a big sigh of relief. He opened his shirt buttons to reveal the Superboy symbol and removed his glasses. They'd fogged up from tears.

"Are you sure? For a while, I thought I had nothing left to lose either. You were always there for me, and I was too ashamed to face you. But I'm facing you now."

Lana stared at him in awe. Her heart raced. She felt as if her mind exploded, but then all the pieces fell back into place, and everything they'd been through made sense. Holding on to anger and hurt pride was pointless. He had his reasons for keeping his identity a secret, and she knew they stemmed from love.

Lana nodded, crying, and ran into his arms.

"I'm sure, Superboy, so let's save our world."

**The End.**


End file.
